Detrás de los lentes de una estrella de rock
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato siempre protegió a Hikari de los medios porque sabe mejor que nadie lo que es ser acosado por ellos, pero un descuido hará que una fotografía salga a la luz y todo se vuelva más difícil. ¿Hikari? A ella la fama no la asusta tanto [Para la actividad: "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8 y dedicado al Topic Yamakari y especialmente a LeCielVAN]


Dedicado al **Topic Yamakari** y especialmente a **LeCielVAN,** porque esta historia nació producto de algo que ella comentó en su momento.

Propuesta número noventa y seis, hecha por _**Crystalina M.**_ Imagen en portada.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Detrás de los lentes de una estrella de rock ~**_

Yamato apoyó la espalda contra la pared, descansando parcialmente su peso en ella. Suspiró. No sabía qué podía estar tomándole tanto tiempo a Hikari, pero tampoco es que tuviese prisa por salir.

No quería decírselo, sin embargo, la idea de dar vueltas por el centro comercial no le hacía mucha gracia. No tanto porque no le gustara en sí —que no lo hacía—, sino porque últimamente los medios le estaban haciendo la vida imposible persiguiéndolo por todos lados. Desde que un paparazzi tomó una foto de él con Hikari en el aeropuerto, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos y se preguntaba por la identidad de su novia. Él no quería exponerla y menos después de la perorata que le dio Taichi cuando salieron en portada.

—Prometiste que no meterías a mi hermana en esto —fue lo primero que dijo cuando apareció en su puerta un sábado y le aventó una revista a la cara.

A Yamato le bastó echarle una hojeada para comprender a qué se refería. «La misteriosa chica del lobo», se leía en letras grandes y escandalosamente rosadas en la parte superior. En la fotografía que acompañaba el titular, él le estaba dando un beso en la frente y Hikari tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

No respondió nada. Después de todo su amigo tenía razón. Su intención nunca había sido que Hikari resultara envuelta en las consecuencias que traía consigo su carrera musical, sobre todo considerando que él mismo no soportaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida. Ahora sabía que no pararían hasta saber quién era la chica con la que estaba saliendo y eso sólo significaba que podía dar por perdidos sus añorados días de descanso en Tokyo lejos de la fama. Todo por un descuido.

Escuchó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y se giró hacia la derecha. Hikari acababa de asomarse tímidamente y pronto comprendió el motivo.

Su adorable novia, que siempre vestía cosas sencillas y cómodas, había elegido un atuendo distinto esta vez. Todo en ella llamaba la atención, desde sus botas vaqueras con taco, pasando por el vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y que se ceñía a su cuerpo, y hasta el pañuelo en su cuello y la boina que coronaba su cabeza. ¿No era demasiado para ir al centro comercial?

Tras inspeccionarla discretamente, subió la mirada hasta ella, interrogante

—¿Por qué te has puesto eso? —la pregunta sonó seca, casi desinteresada, pero no lo era en lo absoluto.

Las mejillas de Hikari se arrebolaron instantáneamente y él sintió la tentación de sacar su teléfono para tomarle una fotografía, pero se abstuvo. En cambio se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Te gusta? Mimi me ayudó.

Yamato rodó los ojos. No necesitaba oír nada más para entender por dónde iba la cosa. Por supuesto que Mimi tenía que estar detrás de esto.

—No tienes que hacerle caso en todo lo que diga, ¿sabes? —le dijo, pensando en lo influenciable que podía ser su novia algunas veces.

Pero Hikari negó fehacientemente con la cabeza, haciéndolo enarcar las cejas.

—Te equivocas. Fue idea mía —una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios repentinamente—. Pensé que si voy a salir con una _superestrella_ , también debo verme como una

«Por supuesto», pensó Yamato. Tuvo que verlo venir, a esta altura pocas cosas podían sorprenderle de su novia. Ella era de esa clase de personas de las que puedes esperar precisamente lo más inesperado, por eso había aprendido a no tratar de leerla o comprender sus acciones. Aunque la chica le parecía un enigma fascinante de esos que deseas resolver a toda costa, sabía que parte del encanto estaba en que nunca lograría descifrarlo del todo.

—Por eso le pedí ayuda a Mimi. Ella sabe más de estas cosas. Además, dijo que tú y yo podíamos ser como la versión japonesa del _Brangelina*_ en unos años.

Yamato esperó algunos segundos a que continuara hablando, pero ello no ocurrió.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. ¿Qué es Brangelina?

—Al parecer es el nombre con el que se conoce a una famosa pareja de Hollywood.

La sorpresa se reflejó por un segundo en los rasgos de Yamato. Sabía a quiénes se refería, pero ellos no se parecían en nada. _Vaya tontería_. Aún así Hikari lucía un poco entusiasmada con la idea y no quiso romper su burbuja.

—También dijo que podrían ponernos un nombre. ¿Yamakari tal vez? Y la gente podría escribir historias de nosotros.

—Mimi ve demasiada televisión.

—Pero es verdad. Hay gente que escribe historias de personas reales que son famosas, ¿puedes creerlo?

Yamato rió por lo bajo.

—No pensé que te gustara esto de la fama. ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Salir conmigo para hacerte famosa?

—Por supuesto —contestó Hikari con una falsa actitud de altivez que no le quedaba para nada, o al menos no le salía para nada natural porque ella era todo lo contrario a eso.

Yamato avanzó dos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

—Muy bien, chica oportunista. Si quieres ser famosa será mejor que salgamos de una vez, pero antes creo que te hace falta esto —dijo quitándose las gafas que siempre ocupaba para ponérselas a ella.

Le quedaban un poco grandes, pero pensó que la hacían ver bien.

—Ahora estás perfecta.

—Pero… las necesitas. Si vas a rostro descubierto la gente te identificará enseguida.

—Y entonces tendremos que correr. Sólo no te sueltes de mi mano, ¿está bien?

Hikari sonrió, pensando que el mundo se veía diferente detrás de los lentes oscuros de una estrella de rock. Contrario a lo que uno pensaría, todo le parecía más lleno de vida y colores que nunca.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esto llevaba más de un mes entre mis archivos porque no me decidía a publicarlo, pero lo hago hoy porque necesitaba desconectar un minuto de los estudios. Lo más curioso de todo es que la primera vez que vi esta imagen pensé en Mimi, sin embargo, cuando Van comentó una vez que imaginaba a Yamato y Hikari como una pareja famosa se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia.

*Brangelina es la forma en que se llama a la famosa pareja de actores conformada por Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
